This invention relates to a warning device particularly adapted for use in fuel filtering systems for internal combustion engines. Such a system normally comprises a case having a cartridge-type filter mounted therein and a separator plate for defining a reservoir, adapted to retain any separated water therein. Such water normally accumulates periodically due to condensation in the system and requires periodic emptying.
In the event that the water exceeds a predetermined maximum level, engine performance could be adversely affected. In particular, such water may cause a breakdown of the lubricating film normally associated with the fuel, such as diesel fuel, with the result that the component parts of the engine become corroded and subject to undue wear. Thus, the water-in-fuel problem has heretofore been solved by sole reliance on the operator or servicing personnel to periodically inspect and empty the water from the fuel system.